1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to doors provided with anti-panic opening devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical anti-panic opening device for doors comprises an actuating bar that commands the disengagement of a main spring latch. In addition to the main spring latch, doors provided with anti-panic opening devices can be provided with an auxiliary closing mechanism with upper and lower spring latch, connected to the actuation device by means of vertical rods.
Doors fitted with anti-panic opening devices generally have the drawback of providing little protection against burglary attempts.
There is considerable difficulty in enhancing the degree of security against burglary of doors fitted with anti-panic opening devices. Reference standards for anti-panic opening devices prescribe that the door must be opened with the application of a very small force on the actuating bar, even if a sizeable load stressing the spring latches is applied to the door. An additional security closing mechanism must not compromise the ability of the anti-panic device to open in the conditions prescribed by the standards and it must also re-establish the condition of security closure after each opening and closing of the door.